The War After
Maraxis, The Old Origin, sat upon his empty throne. He glanced around at the distortion of the gloaming Void surrounding him. The Old Origin rose from his sitting position and faced a particularly large mass in the distance. The Infinity... Maraxis than lifted himself off the isolated continent, and with no time passing--The Old Origin stood right at the edge of The Infinity. Maraxis stared at its interior, bubbles of all shapes and sizes emitting little sparkles of light knowing that these were smaller Dimensions. On its surface, Exterior Dimensions Orbited just above the horizon of The Infinity. As Maraxis continued to view the colossal mass before him A beam of light pierced the edge of The Infinity, where a robed figure emerged from the beam and stood in front The Old Origin. "I'm vehemently impressed Galactrus." Maraxis greeted. "It was great pleasure Old One." The Elder replied. The Old Origin still viewing the beautiful piece before him. Galactrus hovered in place, adjusting into a seating position. "My Lord, if I must ask--" Galactrus stuttered. "I refuse to answer." Maraxis already knowing what Galactrus was about to ask, he turned to another large, mutated mass floating from a distance. The Old Origin Chuckled, "What a fool..." Galactrus taken back from that statement responded in anger. "I have gotten tired of you never answering my questions! I'm starting to think you are not as powerful as you say you are." Maraxis glanced at The Elder. "You lie..." Galactrus looked away from The Old Origin and remained silent. Maraxis hovered closer, moving his hands behind his back. "I gave you free will." The Elder shook his head. "I gave you Omnipotence, and All of Knowledge itself." The Elder shook his head again. "And every other Elder I had created with the same exact gifts as you turned on me." Galactrus looked back at Maraxis. "If I am truly omniscient, why don't I know what you are?" The question did not phase Maraxis at the slightest. He responded. "I am not something Knowledge can answer." Galactrus still confused, as he asked his next question. "Why did you let me continue existing with the other seven." The Old Origin replied again. "You, like the others were created to sustain Order." Galactrus kept silent for a moment. He then looked into the Void and asked his last question. "Why did you destroy Avok then?" This time, Maraxis remained silent. "Why!?" Maraxis let out a sigh. "I didn't destroy him, I put him to sleep." Galactrus was shocked. "Why?" "Avok grew too prideful. He fell into a state of narcissism, where he then tried to foolishly fight me when you were creating The Infinity. I knew what he turned into. So as a punishment he now slumbers for eternity." Galactrus looked at the other large mass in the distance from The Infinity and grew terrified. "What- What did you do to him..." "I fused him with another Infinity I created instantly, turning him into a mutation--an Outer Entity." Galactrus looked back at Maraxis, anger igniting within his being as he stares into The Old Origin's single hollow eye glaring right back at The Elder. "I cannot be the balanced force to you and the other Elders Galactrus for I am far too powerful for even the likes of you. The Outers I have created are to counterbalance the likes of you Elders." Galactrus' anger faded as Maraxis explained. "Avok was the perfect candidate to be the Ruler of the Outers." Galactrus remained silent for a moment. "Then who is the new Ruler of the Elders?" Maraxis chuckled in glee. "Avok was the first Elder, you came right after him." Galactrus pondered. "So I am the new Ruler?" Maraxis nodded. "Precisely." "Why me though?" Maraxis responded instantly. "It is simple. It was my plan from the very start; I made Avok turn on me. I gave him that personality, which answers the question you were about to ask in the very beginning. I created the countess Elders to become one with your Infinity when I destroyed them. Was that a vile act? absolutely. However, you must understand that I am the Author of this story I created. Everyone in this story is the protagonist living through their own smaller stories. But I am the one who can edit the pages. I made you the Almighty Ruler of the Elders because I chose to. And I chose you to become equally balanced to the Almighty, Vile Ruler of the Outers." As Maraxis finshed his speech, Galactrus stood up. The Old Origin looked at The Elder, who was now looking at him with awe and respect. "When will Avok wake up?" Galactrus asked. Maraxis looked at Galactrus like a father to his son. "When I decide Galactrus..." Maraxis smiled, "when I decide..." Category:The Story